


Untitled

by prettyskylark



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Early Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyskylark/pseuds/prettyskylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>klaine AU written for a klaine friday where they’re next-door neighbours but don’t really know each other and one day Blaine’s mom invites Kurt over for some friendly tea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Blaine was washing the dishes- one of his house-cleaning duties he didn’t really mind that he knew his mom hated- when his mom walked into the kitchen, carrying grocery shopping and after putting everything down on the table, she said causally:

"Kurt is in town and I invited him over for tomorrow."

One of the plates slipped from Blaine’s grasp and ended in the sink with a clatter, thankfully still in one piece.

"What?"

"I said-"

"I heard. Just… What? How do you know? And why did you-"

"I just bumped into him. He said he’s visiting his family since it’s Easter break and all. He’s leaving on Wednesday so I thought it’d be nice if he dropped by for tea."

She put cereals into one of the cupboards and didn’t look at Blaine when she added:  
"He asked about you."

"What?" Blaine was feeling more and more light-headed with every second and he was glad there were no more plates to clean because with his shaking hands he knew it wouldn’t take long before he broke something this time.

"Mhm. He asked about how you’re doing. School and college. You know, the usual. He’s really excited to come."

"Mom."

"Yes, honey?"

He didn’t know what to say. He’s been crushing on Kurt since the day his mom and he moved in. He was carrying one of the boxes when suddenly he bumped into someone on the street, too focused not to trip over his own feet he didn’t see anyone coming. When he looked up, ready to apologize, he saw a pair of beautiful blue eyes, caramel-brown hair swept into a perfect coif, pale skin rosy with a blush and a small smile playing on his lips. Blaine knew he was so gone.

But apart from occasional hellos and polite smiles they’ve never talked, even though they would sometimes catch the other staring. Sometimes Blaine would make himself comfortable in the garden, sunglasses at the tip of his nose and book in hand, only to watch Kurt mow the lawn, or rather the way his arms’ muscles flexed while he worked and honestly he didn’t know he had a thing for tank-tops until he saw Kurt wearing one.

One time though, when Pam was working in the garden, she spotted Kurt and asked him what school he went to (McKinley High School but just got into New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts) and if maybe he’d like to come over sometime and talk, since her son, what a coincidence!, was interested in pursuing the same career path (“With pleasure, Ms. Anderson”). Speaking of Blaine, she also found out Kurt heard him singing and was absolutely amazed and thought he was actually kinda cute but Kurt was too shy to ever come and talk to him (this Blaine found really hard to believe but his heart jumped at the thought of Kurt maybe liking him back).

Then Kurt packed his bags and flew to New York, to start a new, fabulous life without a single place for Blaine in it, since he was too big of a coward to make a move. But now… Even if Kurt would be leaving soon. Maybe now was his chance.

So when Monday, the day of Kurt’s visit came, Blaine made sure that his outfit was on point more than usual (but not coming across as too forced and planned since he wanted to look casual), his bow tie did not have a single wrinkle and his hard was styled back with just enough amount of mousse.

By the time the doorbell rung Blaine was ready to pass out. Only when his mom opened the door and he saw Kurt’s smiling face he knew he must have fainted already and now he was dreaming because one could not be this perfect.

Kurt somehow got even taller, even broader in shoulders and skinnier in waist. His legs appeared endless in skin-tight black jeans. His eyes were sparkling and warm and all Blaine wanted to do was get lost in them and never get back.

"Blaine, hi! It’s so good to see you."

"Good to see you, too, Kurt." and God, Blaine really hoped his voice didn’t sound as breathy as he thought it did.

The three of them moved to the living room and Pam disappeared into the kitchen to make some tea. Blaine’s skin was prickling with tension and he really didn’t want to make an idiot of himself but the longer he didn’t say anything, the more awkward it got.

"So I’ve heard you got into NYU?"

Blaine smiled gratefully at Kurt, happy he made the first move.

"Yes. I also applied to NYADA but they really must be accepting only the greatest because I didn’t get in."

"Oh c’mon, I bet they didn’t have any more spots left. Last time I checked, you were one of the most talented people I know. And I’ve spent a year in this school already."

Blaine felt himself blushing and thankfully his mom entered the room with a tray full of cookies and tea cups because he didn’t know what to say to that. Did Kurt really think he was that talented?

Conversation flew easily between them. Kurt talked about his life in New York, sharing some useful pointers for when Blaine would be moving in and promised to give him a tour around the city as soon as he got there. In return he asked Blaine about school, mostly glee club, and seemed really interested in everything Blaine was saying- from complex Maroon 5 medleys to silly fights over the colors of their uniforms.

Suddenly the clock over the fireplace struck six pm and Kurt smiled apologetically.

"I should be going. It was a pleasure. Thank you for the invitation."

"Thank you for coming, Kurt. I hope the next time you’re in town you’ll find some more time to maybe come over for dinner?"

"I’d love to."

Kurt started getting up and Blaine felt himself panicking. He couldn’t let him go just yet. After the time they’ve spent together he knew he wanted to listen more of Kurt’s voice, look into his eyes more, he just wanted more of Kurt. So without really thinking, he blurted out:

"I’ll walk you home."

He knew how ridiculous it sounded, with Kurt living literally next door and-

"Okay."

They put in their coats (the spring evening air was definitely warmer than just a week ago but still a little chilly) and went outside.

"I really had fun."

"I’m glad drinking tea with my mom and my boring old self served as a greatly spent evening."

"You’re not boring. Quite the opposite, actually."

"You’re quite interesting yourself, Mr. Hummel."

They smiled at each other and stopped in front of Kurt’s house.

"So, I guess I’ll see you in New York? Because there are no breaks till the end of the school year, unless you’ll take an unpredicted trip home so maybe then-"  
He was cut short by a the press of Kurt’s lips against his own. He stopped breathing, too shocked to properly take in the situation, so before he even got a chance to kiss back, Kurt was moving away.

Kurt’s eyes were opened wide, as if he was as surprised as Blaine, and maybe he thought he had made a mistake because he was already turning on his heel to get back inside.

But Blaine couldn’t let him go. Now or never. Courage.

So he grabbed Kurt by his wrist and pulled him close, the other hand resting on his waist and stood on his toes a little to reach Kurt’s lips. After a moment Kurt kissed back, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s shoulders. Their lips slid easily against each other, noses pressing against cheeks, tongues brushing from a time to time. When they parted, Blaine sucked Kurt’s bottom lip gently. Kurt gasped against Blaine’s slightly damp mouth.

"I-"

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Huh?"

"You’re leaving on Wednesday. So maybe we could grab a coffee tomorrow. If you wanted to. Unless you don’t or maybe you have some other plans-"

"Yes. I’d love to."

"Okay."

"Okay."

They parted, smiling at each other, eyes sparkling happily. Blaine felt as if he could fly, his chest full of butterflies. He couldn’t believe what’s just happened and he just couldn’t wait till he got to see Kurt the next day.

(Little did he know Kurt would be knocking on his door a couple of hours later, long after his mom went to bed, and pressing his lips against Blaine’s in a needy kids, for all the times he’d wanted to do it in the past. They sure had a lot to make up for.)


End file.
